beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Memories Last Forever
*This is a continuation of Beyblade: New Blader in Town. I extended the story a little more as a fanfic. Hope you guys like it. ~BeylieverGirl* Chapter 1: Do You Remember Me? "Are you sure you have to leave so soon, Akita? I mean, you literally just got here!" Gingka exclaimed upset. Akita sighed and answered, "Yes, Gingka. It's been fun here in Japan, but my mom is moving my sister Ayumi and I back to New York. She says her boyfriend wants us closer to him. He wants to move in with us. Also, I moved here 10 years ago, so I have been here for a while." Akita whispered in one breath. "Oh...right. I forgot." Gingka laughed. Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Gingka, and Madoka were all still disappointed in her leaving, but they understood why she had to. "Alright then. If it's your mom's choice, the I guess we can't stop you. Gingka requested. “Of course I will. I’ll video call you guys every night too. How does that sound?” Akita asks. The six of them nod in agreement and gather in once again for a big hug. “Well, I guess I better hit the road. My mom is probably freaking out and wondering where the heck I am. See you guys around I guess.” Akita says fighting back tears. She really was going to miss her friends. “Don’t go and make new friends and forget us!” Kenta yells to Akita. “Now why would I do that? Gingka, make sure to tell Hyoma bye for me, okay!” Akita yells back waving. “I will! Call us when you get there so we know you’re safe!” Gingka answers back. Akita gives him a thumbs up and leaves. 5 hours later… ~Akita’s POV~ I swear the ride on the plane here was killer. We were on a tiny plane for 5 hours straight. All they gave out were small portion meals and peanuts as snacks. I mean, couldn’t they give us more? Anyways, after 5 boring hours on the plane, my mother, sister and I finally arrived in New York City. We were supposed to meet my mother’s boyfriend Daniel at some coffee shop in about 15 minutes. “Okay girls. We are meeting Daniel at the Crazy Café in 15 minutes. Here’s copies of the key to the house. You two can come with me to the café or go to the house and get settled. Also, here is some money. You can use this for shopping as well. Maybe do some sightseeing. But please keep your phones on and call me if you get into trouble. New York City isn’t very safe and you don’t know what these people will do to two teenage girls. So if you are going to sightsee, please be careful.” my mother babbles on. “Don’t worry mom. We’ll be fine.” I say. She nods and Ayumi and I are on our way. After about 30 minutes of shopping and sightseeing, Ayumi and I pass by and we both notice a Beyblade Gym. It’s dubbed the Dungeon Gym. “That’s interesting.” I say. Ayumi agrees by nodding and says “Why don’t we go and check it out?” I agree by nodding also. We cross the street and open the door. Suddenly, at least 15 heads turn around. They all gasp. It turns out that all 15 heads were boy’s heads. “What do you girls want?” one of the boys say cruelly. Ayumi and I look at each other. “Umm…we were just sightseeing. We’re new.” I answer. The boys snicker. “Well get lost then. Our gym doesn’t allow any girls.” says the same boy. I gasp. No girls? “Why?” Ayumi asks angry. The 15 boys look at each other and the same cruel boy says: “Everyone knows girls can’t Beyblade.” he replies. I stand there in shock. What the heck does that mean? “Oh yes we can! Who ever said that?” I yell back in defense of all female bladers everywhere. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is going on in here?” asks a bald man entering the room who looks to be in his early 40s. The cruel and sexist boy answers “Coach Steel, these two girls want to join our gym.” says the boy. The man named Coach Steel replies “Well Drew, why can’t they try out at least? We don’t have a “no girl” rule here. You know that.” Coach Steele answers Drew. He huffs and says “Fine.” Coach Steel turns to us and says, “So ladies, what are your names for starters?” he asks. I answer him. “I’m Akita. Akita Anne Nashi. This is my sister Ayumi Nashi. We’re new here.” He then has a surprised look on his face. A look like he has seen me before. “Oh. Okay then. Tell me Akita, have we met before?” he asks again. Huh? Wait…have I met him? I decide to say; “Umm…no I believe.” He nods and says “Okay.” Just then, I see strands of brown and beige hair stick out. I don’t really know why, but it looked so familiar. Then, the person with the brown and beige hair face is shown. It’s a guy and he has teal eyes. Okay, now he looks super familiar. Where have I seen him before? I rack my brain for answers. I told myself I would introduce myself to him later and find out who the heck he was. I was then tested for my own gym membership and beat 5 guy bladers, which was the requirement for becoming a member myself. “Well congrats Akita! You are now an official Dungeon Gym blader. You are too Ayumi. Welcome!” Coach Steel exclaims. “Thanks Mr. Steele.” I say. He nods and says “You can call me coach now if you like.” he says. I say okay coach and he smiles and leaves us to continue our training. I was training for about 15 minutes until the teal-eyed boy comes up behind me and scares the daylight out of me. I jump, startled, when he touches my shoulder. “Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.” he says. “It’s alright.” I answer. He forces a small smile and says: “So you never met Coach Steele before today?” he asks me. “No.” I answer simply. “Oh. Okay.” he replies back simply. I decide now is a good time to introduce myself. “I’m Akita. But I am sure you already knew that.” I say realizing I introduced myself earlier to the whole gym. He laughs and says “Yeah, I know. You know me too.” he added. I look at him confused. I thought he looked familiar. But I can’t even remember his name, so I can forget about our connection with each other. “I am sorry, but what is your name again?” I asked. He gives me a very confused look and questioned “I’m Zeo. Zeo Abyss. C’mon, you have to remember! We have been best friends since we were like six years old! You moved away when you were 10 because you’re dad passed away. Now you’re back and you’re saying you don’t remember me? C’mon Akita!!” Zeo was practically yelling now. “You didn’t have to take that membership test. You were already a member here. You were apart of Team Dungeon, even. You know, with me, Masamune, and Toby? How can you not remember any of that?” Zeo rambles on. I think, trying once again to rack my brain for any of these memories. “I’m sorry…Zeo, right?” I say. He sighs. “Yes. I’m Zeo. But if you don’t remember me, you have to remember Masamune or Toby at least. Right?” he asks desperate. The names Masamune and Toby sounded very familiar too, but I still didn’t recognize them to faces of people I knew. “Sorry, those names don’t match any faces I know either. Maybe you have the wrong person.” I responded. He growls and looks like he is about to cry or something. “Ok…wait! I know what will jog your memory! Follow me.” he requests motioning me towards some member photos on the wall. He pulls one down. “You see? There’s me, Masamune, Toby, and you in the middle. Don’t you recognize us now?” he urged. Okay. I was getting annoyed now. I also had to get home before 9:30 or my mom would flip out. “Look Zeo. I am sorry, but I have no idea who these people are in the photo. I know this girl must have been very special to you and you miss her and you want her to come back, but I am not, I repeat NOT her. Understand?” I yelled. He nods and lowers his head. “I see. I am sorry to have bugged you. I guess I do have the wrong girl. See you tomorrow at least?” he cries. I feel pretty bad about yelling now. “Yeah. I am sorry too for snapping at you. I hope you can forgive me.” I apologized. He smiles and says “Yeah. Besides, how can I be made at you? You’re too nice.” I chuckle and tell him I had to head home before my mom grounded me. Then I wouldn’t be able to come back tomorrow for sure. “See you tomorrow after school?” Zeo spoke. “Yep. Same time. Same place. Tomorrow.” I raved. With that, I am off heading towards my house. ~Zeo’s POV~ I can’t believe it. How could Akita not remember me? We have been best friends since we were six! I don’t know why she doesn’t remember anything, but I will do anything it takes to make her remember. Anything. Any memory, place, thing. I mean, I know it’s been 5 years and all, but she can’t forget everything in that time period! Can she? I mean, how old is she now? 15? That’s my age. We are still the same age and everything. I just don’t get it. I didn’t think that the day Akita would finally come back from Japan that she would forget everything she left behind here in New York. Oh well. I will search for more things that will help her remember. Wait…I know two people who would be perfect to help Akita remember. I just have to ask them tomorrow if they will help, but before that, I have to tell them what’s going on. More to come! Please comment!! ~BeylieverGirl Category:Fanfic stories